stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg sjabloon:The Time
Dit vind ik nauw flauw, de '''enige krant die mag bericht geven over de beurs.'' zo hou je de concurrentie wel weg. 31 aug 2007 12:40 (UTC) :Kijk eens in de Vredesgazet, die meldde ook al oproer hieromtrent. 31 aug 2007 12:50 (UTC) ::Dat was een afspraak die ik met Regaliorum heb gesloten. Ik heb de basis van LBI gelegd, hij heeft dat uitgewerkt en nu ben ik er verantwoordelijk over. -- 31 aug 2007 13:48 (UTC) :::Pfffff, eigenlijk slaat dit nergens op, als we persvrijheid hebben mogen we toch schrijven over wat we willen? 31 aug 2007 14:07 (UTC) ::::Volgens Censuree niet. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 14:12 (UTC) :::::Trouwens Bob, wat kan jouw dat schelen, jij hebt toch geen krant waar het in kan verschijnen. En dan nog, zou ik vrijwillig moeite moeten doen, alles uitwerken en al en er dan niets profijt uit halen? -- 31 aug 2007 14:17 (UTC) Nou, ik ga er ook aan werken, en ik heb wel een krant, en het LMI (door mij verzonnen, ik werk er ook als enige aan) kon niet, om dezelfde redenen, dan kan het LBI ook niet. Je mag wel schrijven over het weer, maar niet over het financiele nieuws. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 14:28 (UTC) : Ik heb nooit gezaagd over het LMI, ik vond (en vind nog altijd) dat jij daar recht op had/hebt. -- 31 aug 2007 14:29 (UTC) :: Uiteindelijk had Dimitri wel gelijk. Het staat niet in de grondwet (copyright) dus kan het niet. Moet je nagaan Global en Mondial. Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 14:31 (UTC) ::: Dat is gewoon stelen é. mr valt het niet op dat er 2 keer door Dilmitri geklaagd wordt en door niemand anders? -- 31 aug 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::::Ja, en wat je zegt dat Bob geen krant heeft, daar gaat het niet om, het gaat em erom dat dat volgens onze Libertaanse principes niet kan. Geen copyright, zei onze presi. 31 aug 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::: Ik denk soms echt da gij er ni tege kunt als een ander orgineler is dan u. Wat LBI (en eigelijk ook wel LMI betreft, komt op het zelfde neer): als ge er kei veel energie en moeite voor doet, dan wil je toch ook zelf wa me profiteren. Trouwens, als iedereen beursnieuws gaat brengen, dan wordt deze krant meteen weggeconcureerd door de Vredesgazet en zeker de Global. Want waarom zou men een krant lezen die enkel over economie praat erwijl er ook een krant is als de global die alles verteld. Wees eerlijk, zou jij dat doen? -- 31 aug 2007 17:58 (UTC) ::::::Ik vind het onzin dat alleen jij er over mag schrijven, in NL heb je toch ook 8? verschillende kranten die ook allemaal het weer doen? daarom ga ik ook mijn diensten als economisch journalist aanbieden aan de Global of Vredesgazet, voor een klein prijsje. 31 aug 2007 19:51 (UTC) Anders compromisjes (tussen de kranten) sluiten ;-) Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 19:18 (UTC) :Is de Global geinteresseerd in mij als economisch journalist? 31 aug 2007 19:53 (UTC) ::Ja, :-) Alexandru hr. 31 aug 2007 19:58 (UTC) :::Ok, ik begin morgen. 31 aug 2007 20:01 (UTC) ::::Hé Bob, je bent ook bij mij welkom hoor :D 1 sep 2007 07:56 (UTC) :::::Ik zat al bij de Vredesgazet, weten jullie wat, ik schrijf steeds 1 stukje en dan mogen jullie het allebei publiceren. dus vrijdag een beursupdate en anders anders financieel nieuws. 1 sep 2007 08:15 (UTC) ::::::Oké :D 1 sep 2007 08:18 (UTC) Als nieuwe kranten nooit iets speciaals mogen doen of hebben, gaan er altijd alleen maar de global en de vredesgazet zijn, omdat er voor de rest geen intresse is. Hoeveel kranten zijn er gisteren failliet verklaard? -- 1 sep 2007 09:27 (UTC) :Veel, maar dat was gewoon omdat Al er een paar gestopt was, en er een paar mensen weg waren. En btw: discussieren mag, maar besef dat de Libertanen hun waarden (iedereen is VRIJ) niet rap opgeven. 1 sep 2007 09:36 (UTC) :: Maar als ik enkel over de economie berichtgeef en de perfecte kranten DVg en DG doen dat ook maar daarbij al het nieuws, dan is deze krant gedoemd om failliet te gaan. Ik heb dit speciaal gedaan om niet te hoeven concurreren met die 2 kranten, snap dat dan toch. -- 1 sep 2007 09:46 (UTC) :::Nietes, brandingwetten zeggen juist dat gespecialiseerde kranten meer kans maken op een goede brandig. Als jij je 100% op economie focust, dan gaat iedereen die daar in geïnteresseerd is jouw krant lezen en niet de Global of DVg, waar maar enkele economische nieuwtje staan. 1 sep 2007 09:51 (UTC) ::::Met al die tijd dat Alexandru in de global steekt, en zeker nu Bob financieel redacteur is. -- 1 sep 2007 09:59 (UTC) :::::Ik heb niet het gevoel dat Bob veel artikelen schrijft.. `Alexandru hr. 1 sep 2007 10:28 (UTC) Alsof er mensen zijn die de World Mirror lezen. Alexandru hr. 1 sep 2007 10:29 (UTC) : Dat bedoel ik, iedereen vindt het nieuws in de global of de vredesgazet, waarom dan een andere lezen.-- 1 sep 2007 10:31 (UTC) :: Neenee, zo is het niet. World Mirror zou wél gelezen worden (als ik er veel tijd aan besteedde). Waarom verkoopt de Wall Street Journal zo enorm goed? Puur economie! 1 sep 2007 11:15 (UTC) Ik heb een idee: The Time krijgt het voorrecht om als 1e beursnieuws te geven. Andere kranten (lees DVg en DG) mogen dit doen vanaf maandag. Oké? -- 1 sep 2007 11:30 (UTC) :Nope, da's hetzelfde principe nog altijd hoor. Kijk: breng gwn als eerste het nieuws. Als jij de LBI in orde maakt, zal je ook wel de eerste zijn die er een artikel over kan schrijven zeker? 1 sep 2007 11:33 (UTC) ::Enkele minuten heeft ook geen nut é. Trouwens, alleenrecht is iets anders dan voorrecht é. -- 1 sep 2007 11:39 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar geen privileges. En, geloof me, ik en Al zijn niet twenty-four-seven online hoor. 1 sep 2007 11:41 (UTC) Mr al doet toch in principe hetzelfde met het weer. En moet ik dan wachte tot jullie niet meer online zijn om dan alles up te date? -- 1 sep 2007 11:43 (UTC) :Maarnee! Wij hebben ook een beetje trots en gaan niet zomaar je berichten stelen hoor. Zet gewoon je nieuwtjes zo uitgebreid mogelijk wanneer jij wilt, en je zult zien dat DVg of Gl. zo nu en dan korte berichten over de beurs zullen plaatsen. 1 sep 2007 11:49 (UTC) :: Waarom doede gij zo moeilijk. Laat de Global het weer als exclusief hebbe, The Time de beurs en als gij binnenkort ook iets verzint, uitwerkt en veel tijd in steekt is da voor de vredesgazet. -- 1 sep 2007 11:53 (UTC) ::: Ik doe moeilijk omdat ik onze nationale principes bescherm: géén privileges, geen copyrights, iedereen heeft het recht te scrhijven wat hij wil. Zo is het. 1 sep 2007 11:57 (UTC) :::: Mr stelt u nu eens in mijn plaats: gij maakt iets nieuws aan, steekt er kei veel tijd in, moet da wekelijks update, alles aanpasse en dan komde te wete da gij der ni van moogt profiteren. Hoe zoude dan zelf zijn? -- 1 sep 2007 12:00 (UTC) :::::Niets of niemand zegt dat het zo gaat zijn hé. Doe het gwn zorgvuldig, maak publiciteit en ge zult zien: wij gaan u nie beroven of zo hoor. 1 sep 2007 12:05 (UTC)